


My Baby Does Me

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They exchanged a look and she almost moaned at the view of Freddie between her legs, looking up at her through her lashes, eyes dark and lips wet and already reddened. She peppered kisses along every inch of skin she could reach, her fingers teasing her by brushing over thighs and almost touching her where she wanted it the most but always stopping just before she could get there. It made Regina’s head spin and her breathing was growing ragged, her hands grappling for purchase on the sofa cushions.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	My Baby Does Me

Regina let out a long breath and brushed a couple of strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail and tucked them behind her ears several times before tying her hair again. She put her hands on her hips and looked around, taking the room in. Despite having worked for several hours, the room was still a mess. There were books strewn around the floor and several boxes that still weren’t opened at all and she had no idea what was in them yet. 

She sighed and wiped some sweat off her forehead. She had never thought just putting things in shelves and cabinets would be so exhausting but today had proven otherwise and she really wished Freddie didn’t had to go to work so she could have helped. Their apartment- she still couldn’t quite believe they had actually moved in together- had been a mess for the past week and they had finally found the time to really work on making it liveable. Freddie’s cats- their cats now, Regina assumed- weren’t as happy at first because it meant things were being moved again and their little hide-outs were getting destroyed. They quickly realized it also meant a lot of empty boxes and were happy now watching her sorting books into shelves. 

Even though Regina was wearing only a sports bra and some shorts, she was very warm and sweating. Her arms were hurting from lifting all those boxes and moving things around. 

“Time for a break.” She said to the cats who looked like they agreed with her and she let herself fall heavily on the only recently cleaned off sofa. 

This morning, it still had been completely covered in some of their clothes that hadn’t fit into any of their suitcases or boxes they had. Regina had managed to sort through all of it and put it into their- pretty overfilled- closet. Freddie had provided the couch from her old apartment and it proved to be wonderfully soft and Regina groaned happily, letting herself melt into the plush cushions. 

That was how Freddie found her when she came home from work. 

“Well, hello there, darling.” 

Regina tiredly opened an eye to see her girlfriend standing in the threshold, leaning against the doorframe. Her long hair was falling in soft waves around her face and it looked mussed and she followed it down her neck which was adorned with several necklaces and then further down to her very deep cleavage. She hummed in appreciation, shamelessly ogling her breasts. 

Freddie’s shirt could only be called flimsy at best and Regina loved it. It left a broad strip of skin visible above the very short and tight jeans mini skirt she was wearing and she admired how the tiny little straps managed to hold everything up and, more importantly, inside. She looked hot in it. Freddie always did. 

“Hey.” She said, voice low.

Freddie grinned, not having missed the way she had checked her out and when she walked over to the sofa, she swayed her hips a little bit more than she usually would, squatting down in front of Regina and giving her a pretty good view up her skirt. She was wearing a pair of pastel pink panties. 

Her fingers brushed over Regina’s stomach and she laughed and squirmed away but Freddie quickly straddled her, her skirt riding up obscenely high and it distracted Regina enough so Freddie could pin her wrists above her head and tickle her in earnest, making her squeal and screech. 

“No! Freddie, stop-” 

Freddie dove down, swallowing her complaints in a passionate kiss, their teeths clacking together at first until they changed the angle of their faces slightly. Her hand cupped one of her breasts before squeezing it almost roughly and Regina arched up, breaking their kiss to moan loudly, heat coiling low in her stomach. 

“Do you want to christen this room?” Freddie asked, a naughty smirk appearing on her face. 

Regina placed her hands on Freddie’s hips, sliding them up and under her shirt and bra, reveling in the way she shuddered when she brushed her thumb over her nipples. 

“Let’s do it.” 

It took a little bit of work to get Freddie’s skirt off but they managed it. Regina’s shorts were way easier to get rid off and Freddie immediately hooked her fingers under the hem of Regina’s panties and pulled them down quickly before grabbing her thigh and hooking it over her shoulder. She shot her a grin and kissed her way down between her legs, nipping sharply at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh which made her jerk and gasp quietly. 

“Freddie-” 

She cut herself off with a strangled moan when her girlfriend spread her lips apart and licked up before pulling back again. Regina lifted her hips, trying to follow the motion and keep the touch but Freddie just tightened the grip on her thigh and kept her in place like that. 

They exchanged a look and she almost moaned at the view of Freddie between her legs, looking up at her through her lashes, eyes dark and lips wet and already reddened. She peppered kisses along every inch of skin she could reach, her fingers teasing her by brushing over thighs and almost touching her where she wanted it the most but always stopping just before she could get there. It made Regina’s head spin and her breathing was growing ragged, her hands grappling for purchase on the sofa cushions. 

“Fu- fuck, Freddie, please, touch me. C’mon!” 

Freddie chuckled quietly but relented and licked over her pussy in slow, broad stripes, taking her time with everything. It drove her almost mad with want and she reached down to tangle her hand into her dark hair, pulling roughly on the strands to get her to move faster. 

She hummed and Regina felt her thigh twitch and she tossed her head back, arching her back and moaned. Freddie sped up, flicking her tongue over her clit and Regina keened, pressing her face down further, her hips moving on her own accord. Her free hand pushed her bra out of the way and she pinched her nipple, rolling it between her fingers, her eyes fluttering shut. 

Freddie lapped at her eagerly, moaning and humming happily all the way through and grabbed Regina’s ass with one hand to lift her hips up further. She cursed loudly, eyes snapping open. Freddie used the moment to slid two fingers inside of her and hooked them upwards, finding her g-spot easily and kept her fingers there. 

Regina was babbling now, cursing and praising and pleading but not really aware of what she was saying and when Freddie sucked on her clit, she came with a high moan, her whole body going taunt for a moment- her back arched, head thrown back, mouth slack and hanging open- before she collapsed into the cushions. 

When Freddie pulled back, stretching out Regina’s legs carefully, her mouth and chin was wet and it looked so lewd, she couldn’t stop a breathy moan escaping her. 

She reached for her and Freddie followed her willingly. She could taste herself on her lips and eagerly deepened the kiss, chasing the taste as she licked into Freddie’s mouth. Without breaking the kiss, she pushed the straps of her shirt off her shoulders, hands immediately going to her tits, squeezing the soft flesh beneath her fingers, pinching her nipples. When Freddie broke apart from her and Regina used that to latch onto her neck, sucking a dark mark into the hollow of her throat before kissing her way down to her chest, leaving marks on the swell of her breasts, knowing they would be visible when Freddie would wear any shirts with a slightly deeper cleavage. 

Regina didn’t bother with pulling off her panties, just slipped her hand inside, quickly finding Freddie’s clit and rubbing it in quick, small circles. She gasped and rocked forward, hips stuttering slightly whenever Regina changed the pressure or speed, keeping her guessing. Her head fell forward, resting on her shoulder while Regina sucked a nipple into her mouth, biting down gently. Freddie’s fingers digged into the skin of her shoulders, probably leaving marks but she didn’t care, feeling giddy with the prospect of it, actually. 

She eventually fucked Freddie with three fingers, her thumb pressed against her clit, moaning at the lewd, wet squelching sounds that filled the room besides their joined gasps and keens. Regina didn’t try to draw it out much longer, knowing Freddie was getting desperate to come. She curled her fingers, pressing her thumb down hard and then she came with a muffled groan, hips twitching as she clenched around Regina’s fingers. 

They were catching their breath together, panting harshly for several moments before Regina pulled her fingers out and they shared a slow kiss. 

“Lunch, then let’s do the kitchen, too?” Freddie asked, winking at her. 

Regina laughed, playfully slapping her arm before stealing another kiss, turning the soft kiss filthy quickly. 

“Sounds good to me.” 


End file.
